Harry Potter and the Arrival of the Ancients
by Pvt-Donut351
Summary: what if harry did die that night but his brother didn't what if he was the boy who lived and harry wasnt how would the world have changed. what if there was a race far greater then any that exists. would they help kill voldemort or join him readandfindout
1. Arrival of the Ancient One

Harry Potter and the Arrival of the Ancient One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything harry potter not now or ever no matter how much I want to J.K. Rowling does but that doesn't mean I can't dream about it :).

Well here it is the start of my final year at Hogwarts I thought. I wake up on the day of September 1st to the smell of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. I can instantly tell that it's mum in the kitchen because her bacon always smell much better then when the house elf's make it. Well I better get up and get dressed because knowing the rest of the family if I don't get down there soon most of the food will be gone. As I finish up and walk out of the room I look to my left to see the door open to my little sisters room her name is Keira Lily Potter she is 15 years old and is going into her 5th year of Hogwarts, she has curly auburn red hair with bright brown eyes and is about 5'3. before I even look in I know keira is reading i can tell what she is doing because she is like mum in every way possible and mum loves reading books so as I look in I laugh to myself for I knew I was right she was sitting on a chair in her room reading Hogwarts, A History I swear there are only a handful of people I know who have even picked up that book let alone read it. As I look around I see not a thing out of place books line the walls which to me seems weird since we have a family library but hey to each his own, I can also see that she is already packed for Hogwarts but knowing her she was probably packed since last night. Well better get going I say to myself as I gently close her door, as I continue walking back down to the kitchen I look to my right and spot my little brothers room. his name is Michael Aaron Potter he is 14 years old going into his 4th year of Hogwarts, he has long messy black hair like dad and I and a mix of mums emerald eyes and dads brown ones he's about 5'5, so as I push open the door I see him doing just what I expected him to be doing rushing around packing up things at the last minute I look around the room to find quidditch posters all over the walls. I also see clothes a few books and things that could only be some type of prank thrown around the room. As I see the look on his face as he rushes about I can't help but start laughing as soon as I begin he turns to be and gives me an evil look

"You know instead of laughing you try helping me Ed" said a rather mad Michael

"Yea your right I could but if I did you would never have learned a lesson" I commented with a goofy smile as I lean against the doorframe.

"Well what lesson would that be" Michael said

"A lesson in not goofing off so much and packing early like the day before and not at the last minute" I said trying to contain his laughter

"well if you not going to help me then leave because I still need to find my transfiguration homework" said and irate Michael.

"Ok if that's what you want" I said while shaking his head still trying to hold in his laughter

As i close the door i sometimes wonder how my brother can find anything in a room like that. So with that room checked I decided to might as well check on my littlest of sisters Rose Maria Potter she will be starting her 1st year of Hogwarts today rose has black straight hair with light auburn streaks, Beautiful emerald green eyes and is about 4'8. She is a perfect mixture of mum and dad when it comes to personality she has mums love for learning and dads love of quidditch. As I open the door I look in and find not to my surprise at all, nothing her room is all perfectly packed and straighten out if I had to harbor a guess I would say that she is probably pestering mum and dad about Hogwarts as she has been since she got her letter. So with that I close the final door before heading down stairs but just as I am walking down the stairs I feel something, something calling me to the room where it all started I feel suddenly nervous as I'm about to open the door no one has been in here for years it just brings back to many bad memoires so as soon as I step in I can see why there is still marks from where the spells hit on the frame of the door, as I continue walking in I look to where everything started, where the worlds evilest and cruelest dark lord died well for a time anyway, where the legend of The Boy Who Lived all started, I look to where the two cribs lay and see what many other people don't, they see it as testimony of where a baby defeated a dark lord, I see it as reminder of the family I could have had because on that day in October 31 1981 I may have defeated a dark lord some unknown way but it cost me something that hurts to this very day.

It cost me the life of my twin brother Harry James Potter. The room is as it was that very day only me, mum, and dad go in here but when mum and dad come all they do is cry it may have been a glories day for the wizarding world but it was a hallow day for the potter family. I look one last time at the cribs before I head out I can see that the one on the right says the name Harry James Potter well the left one says Edward Eian Potter and with that I leave and I close the door and finally head down for breakfast. As I move into the kitchen I can already hear rose talking about Hogwarts.

"Mum do you think I will get sorted into Gryffindor like you, dad, Ed, Mike, and Keira." Said an energetic rose

"Of course you can" I said before mum could replied I then walked over to Rose and said in a whisper "if you want to get put in any house all you have do is ask the one that sorts you but it's a secret so don't tell anyone ok"

Rose nodded and her face immediately brightens as she goes off on one of her mind wandering adventures. I look at mum who looks relived that rose has finally stopped talking

"Well I was wondering when you would be getting up I thought the smell of bacon would have woken you up awhile go" mum said

"It did but I just stopped in to see keira and mike" I replied

"Well sweetheart will you do your old mum a favor and get them down here to eat so we can leave right afterwards" mum said with her loving smile

"Sure mum KEIRA, MIKE BREAKFEAST IS READY" I yelled

"I meant go up there and get them not yell at the top of your lungs" mum said in a huff I could hear rose giggling at mum

"Oh well to late there coming down anyways" I could already hear their feat coming down the stairs "so mum where's dad"

"He headed or to the blacks house to see if Sirius and Sarah needed a ri-"mum said before the floo started up dad came out.

"Morning great family of mine how's the grub today" James said with a smile on his face.

"It's as good as ever dad, why do you look so happy did you prank uncle Sirius again" I said

"Of course I did the little bugger thought he could stay asleep and we would take the kids well I proved him wrong all it took was a bucket of ice water to do it, oh and Sirius and Sarah said that they will take their own car today" said James well laughing

"You and your pranks, well I can't say Sirius doesn't deserve it I still can't find some of my knickers that man hid." Said a now laughing and a little irate lily

"Your right I need to talk to him about that I really want to see you in the black silk ones again" said James wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eewwww dad that's disgusting" said all the children while lily just blushed.

"Well then you better get him to find where he hid them then" said lily giving James a wink.

"all right everyone lets hurry up and eat we only have an hour and a half left before the train leaves and it takes about an hour to get there" said James while sitting down to eat

Finally when everyone was finished mum told us to go get our trunks and meet in the car in five minutes. Most of us were down there in a minute I say most because mike was still looking for his things and I can only guess that he will still end up forgetting something. But it doesn't matter mum will send it to him by owl anyway, well unless it's a prank then dad probably will though it would have to be without mum knowing of course. Well as dad predicted it took us a little over an hour we parked the car and immediately got our stuff out and headed into platform 93/4 where I saw a sight that I had seen seven times already but it still amazes me, the Hogwarts express in all its glory. As soon as I come back from reality I hear my mum telling us to go put our stuff into a compartment and come back to say goodbye. I did as I was told I put it into a compartment that me and my friends usually use. I closed the door and headed back out to tell mum and dad goodbye. As I got close I could hear them telling rose something what it was I could tell. But when I got next to them mum and dad finally looked at me and said

"Oh my baby boy is all grown up, look at you going into your seventh year, got head boy and quidditch captain, I couldn't be any more proud." Said a tearful Lilly hugging the stuffing out of him

"Yea son don't ever forget that if you ever need any help me, your mom, Uncle Moony and Padfoot, and Aunt Sarah and Tonks will only be an owl away." Said a proud looking James with a smile on his face and misty eyes.

"Thanks mum, dad I promise to make you all proud of me" I said trying to hold in the tears I knew I would see them again but it's just hard knowing that this is the last time my parents will see me off.

"And don't forget to watch over you brother and sisters and try to keep them out of trouble ok" said a teary eyed and smiling Lilly.

"Ok mum I will" I said

"Well then good luck son and don't forget to pull some pranks especially on snape" James said with a smile

I decided that I would let my parents talk to my brother and sister alone and I would just go and wait for my friends so I opened up a book on ancient runes and started to read. It was only 5 minutes before the first of my friends come in her name was Luna Lovegood a quirky and imaginative girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Hi Luna how was your summer" I said

"Fine me and daddy think we finally know where the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks can be found" said a dreamy Luna

"That's great" I said knowing that no matter what I say about Luna's creatures it would have no effect on her as she believes what she believes.

So with that I continue reading again it was another ten minutes before two more of my friends show up this time its Neville Longbottom a short kind of pudgy boy with black brownish hair and dark brown eyes but has courage of a lion and a heart of gold. And the other is one of my best friends Hermione Granger she has curly brown hair that used to be bushy chocolate brown eyes and is a bookworm, but in a good way. Before I could say anything Hermione immediately throws herself at me in a hug that's worthy of a molly weasley.

"Its nice to see you to Hermione" I say with a big smile on my face "do you think you can let go I kind of like breathing"

"Oh sorry Ed I just missed you that's all" she said with a faint blush

"We saw each other just last month but thank you anyway, so Neville how it going how was your summer" I said

"Mine was alright I guess didn't do much was in the greenhouse most of the time working with my plants. How about you how was your summer"

"Same old same old you know doing chores, homework, pranks, fighting evil dark lords, and just hanging out" I said in a bored tone

"You know only you Ed could group fight dark lords with homework" said a now laughing Neville

"What can I say I'm one of a kind" I said with mirth in my voice

"Well that's all well and good but I hope you at least finished your homework Ed because since you are the head boy now you need to set an example for others" said Hermione in a know it all voice

"Stop pestering him Hermione let him be its our last year here anyway" said a very tall red head that just came into the compartment.

"Well Ronald since he was giving this responsibility I think he should take it with more maturity then either of you would before it's an honor to be a head boy especially with all the rules that you both have broken" said Hermione in a huff

"In case you don't remember Hermione you were with us to you know" said the tall red haired blue eyed man called Ron.

"Could you both stop we are not even at school yet, can you at least wait until then to fight" I said as both Luna and Neville were laughing well Hermione and Ron were blushing

"So Ron where is Ginny I thought she would be with you" I said

"She was but she wanted to see some of her other friends" said Ron

"Oh okay" I said as I got back to reading well Hermione takes out her Hogwarts, A History book and starts reading that. Luna was already reading her Quibber upside I might add, and Neville and Ron went into a game of Exploding Snaps. We were they for awhile before Ginny showed up she just came in and started talking to Hermione and Luna about the classes this year it was another ten minutes before I realized the time.

"Hermione me and you have to go the perfect meeting it can't start without the head boy and girl" I said

"Oh my gosh your right lets hurry and we just might make it on time" said a worrying Hermione.

The perfect meeting was boring as usually even when you're the head boy "I wish Malfoy wasn't a perfect its not like he even deservers it just because he's snapes golden boy" I thought as Hermione kept drown on and on and on it was another hours before we were all finally able to leave Hermione and I went back to the compartment quickly as we could when we got there it was business as usually Luna Reading, Ginny and Neville talking about school, and Ron trying to finish his homework. Me and Hermione just went about like we always do both of us pulling out books. All was good well at least for a little while until malfoy and his goons came in to start talking crap.

"Well well well if it isn't Potty, the mudblood, the bloodtraitors, the crazy, and the squib, I can't believe there still letting this filth into the school, can't wait until the dark lord comes to cleanse the school and he'll start with this filth" said Malfoy and his goons as they laugh

"Well malfoy I would say glad to see you but just looking at you makes me want to vomit and as for cleanse the school all you have to do is shower and I think it would be pretty cleansed" I said as everyone started laughing

"you think you're so funny don't you potter, well the dark lords getting stronger and pretty soon no one will be able to stop him I just hope I'm there when he kills you" spat malfoy

"You dork lard tried that already malfoy and he failed he's a failure just like you and that death eater of a father. By the way how's he doing in Azkaban" I said with a smirk

Before malfoy could say anything else someone punched him right in the face knocking him out and right into Crabbe and Goyle were they all fell to the floor. I look to see who did it and to my surprise it was Neville.

"Sorry guys buy I've been wanting to do that for awhile" said an embarrassed Neville

"That was bloody brilliant I wish I thought of that before you did" said a happy Ron

After that the rest of the train ride was pretty calm it was not much longer before we pulled into the station as soon as we all got out we could hear hagrid calling the first years over to the boats. With that I waved bye to Rose as she boarded the boats to the castle while me and my friends went to the thestral drawn carriages and boarded them to get to Hogwarts as soon as we arrive at the castle everyone was rushing off to find their seats in the great hall. when we get there we bid Luna a goodbye and head over to the Gryffindor table to wait for the sorting. Once the sorting starts everyone gets quite well except Ron whose moaning about how hungry he is but I can't really talk because I'm not really listening either, that is until I heard

"Potter, Rose" said Professor McGonagall right before she places the sorting hat on Roses head

"Lets see here I see intelligence I see plenty of it oohhh and loyalty you have much of that young one and courage you have that in abundance now the question is where to put you" said the sorting hat

"I would like to go in Gryffindor please with my older brothers and sister if its not too much trouble Mr. Hat sir" said a timid rose

"So I see your older brother told you about asking were to put you" said the hat

"Yes he did so is it possible for me to be in Gryffindor" said Rose politely

"Well you could do well in ravenclaw but then again you are a potter and there hasn't been a potter not in Gryffindor in centuries but if you're sure then it better be GRYFFINDOR!!!" said the sorting hat.

I knew it I thought to myself as I was clapping for Rose all she had to do was ask but even then there would be no other way rose would get anything other than Gryffindor because she's a lion through and through. So I settled back down and zoned out the rest of the sorting. Until I saw Dumbledore stand up then I realized its almost time for the feast

"Well I know that most of you are probably hungry" said Dumbledore looking in Rons direction

"So with a few words lets begin the feast Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak." Said Dumbledore as he sat down

That's Dumbledore alright crazy to a fault but a genius in anything magic show with that I continue to eat along with everyone else I see the chatter going around the table of people talking about their summers and eating. It was a little while after that when Dumbledore made the food disappear so he could give beginning of the year speech.

"Well another year has come and with that comes announcements Professor Moody has decided to come back and teach for another year lets all give him an applause (hands clapping) I would also like to say that the forbidden forest is just that forbidden" said Dumbledore looking at us

"I would also like to say that this year we will be holding a special event and will take most of the year this event is called the Triwizard Tournament which will involve two other schools in Europe but know this that no one under that age of 17 will be allowed to enter due very high chances of death and injury." Said Dumbledore

The moment he said that I knew I was not going to do it I have had enough deadly adventures for one life time.

"So that's it for the announcements now perfects will you lead the fir-" said Dumbledore before he was cut off by a very loud buzzing sound. The sound only got louder and louder and soon what looked to be a portal opened up in the middle of the great hall. Nobody was moving or saying a thing the hall was complete silent everyone was staring the portal not knowing what to expect. When all of a sudden a shadow of a circle could be seen in the middle of the portal and what looked like a human shot out of it straight into the wall with a crash.

"Son of a bitch that hurt that's the last time I believe Davis when he says something won't hurt" "now where the hell am I, and why do I look so young, I can't fell the full strength of my powers any more what the fuck is up" said the stranger with a hooded cloak and brilliant green eyes

As I look at the staff I see all there wands are aimed at him. If I were them I would to in times like this you can never really know who you can trust and if this guy was able to get into the school what's to say the voldemort cant.

"Who are you stranger how did you get in here and put your hands where I could see them" said Dumbledore rather forcefully.

"I answer your question if you answer mine where am I, who are you and what's the date" the stranger retorted

"You are at Hogwarts, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the date is September 1 1997" said a confused Dumbledore

"you have got to be shiting me lets see 1997 1997 what happened then" said the stranger "wait a tick you can you be alive in 1997 Dumbledore you died in 1996"

"I assure you I am very much alive" said Dumbledore with a comprehending look

"That doesn't make since you he died in June of 96 so if I went back then he would still be died so that only leaves another dimension" muttered the stranger

"Now stranger I answered you questions you have to answer mine who are you" Dumbledore said.

"who am I who am I that's a good question I've been asking myself that for a long, long time but as for my name I go by many names such as the Duo the wise, the Reaper, the decider of death, the lord of Avalon, the leader of the council, the king of kings, and many more but my first and foremost name is one of legend I am the last of my great race the only one left with this power I am Duo Maxwell, the elemental the last of the Ancients" said Duo

**Authors note; so tell me what you think love it hate it or pass it hit me up and review. This was my very first time writing a fanfic so any hints you can give would be greatly appreciated**

**Just so you know this is in Edwards view for only this chapter and maybe the next I have to see first but it will be in harry view really soon**

**Also if you see things in my story from other writer and I didn't give credit tell so I can I don't have the best memories so bare with me.**

**Also again I might not be able to update every week ill try but know garuntees the best bet is once every two week and the very least once a month (^-^).**


	2. The Truth about the Ancients

The Story of the Ancients

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of harry potter well besides the books haha.

_Like I said I'm back with the next chapter I hope those that read it like what's coming up so with that here it is._

The entire hall was silent know one made a sound all were staring at Duo as if he had grown another head when all of a sudden a voice was heard it said.

"What in the bloody hell do you mean last of the ancients and I have never heard of an elemental" said a confused and irate Ron

"Mr. Weasley I would appreciate it if you would not use such foul language" said a stern McGonagall. Ron sat down looking properly chastised

_Trust Ron Weasley to say something like that _thought Duo. Well better get this over with and find out what is happen in this time line so I know if I can help.

With Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff slowly aimed the wands back up at Duo

"So Mr. Maxwell I think we would all like to know how you got in here and where you came from" said a cautious Dumbledore

"So you wish to know how I got here a" Dumbledore just nodded his head "well then you better keep on wishing because even I don't exactly know how I got here and as from where I came from let's just say it's quite a ways from here" said a smirking Duo

"Then I'm afraid that we will have to detain you until we can get that information its nothing against you Mr. Maxwell but in these trying times and with voldemort on the loose we cannot be too careful." Said Dumbledore

"So Tommy boy is still alive, well I expected as much nothing I can do until I get more Intel on the situation" muttered Duo just before Dumbledore continued talking

"So Mr. Maxwell would you hand over your wand, lower you cloak and then walk slowly through the great hall we can get this all sorted out" said Dumbledore

"A wand huh I haven't seen one of those in a long time" and with that said Duo reached out his hand and before anyone could even blink the Headmasters wand was in the hands of Duo. As he was examining it the rest of the school was in shock for two reasons one he just used wandless magic and two he did it while taking the headmasters wand while in the headmasters own hand.

"Stanger you better give that wand back to the headmaster before I put you in a world of pain" said threatening Snape.

"And what would you do If I did not hand this useless tool back to your headmaster" said Duo with a challenging tone of voice

"Then I would say _Confringo" _snarled Professor Snape

The blasting curse was headed straight for duo all he did was hold out his hand and when the curse came within inches of his hand it stopped and was sent right back at Professor Snape. Snape caught by surprise was sent straight into the wall behind him knocking him out.

"you just don't get it do you I'm not like you, any of you I am far more powerful than anyone of you witches or wizards could even begin to realize. Oh and here is your "wand" back." With that Duo throws the wand to Dumbledore.

"Who or what are you then" said and intrigued Dumbledore

"I already told you that I am the last of the Ancients" Said a now smirking Duo.

_Trust Dumbledore to forget I could be dangerous just to get some info _thought Duo

"Yes you have but who are the ancients and you also said something about being an elemental, who are these being" said Dumbledore

"Do you really want to know" said Duo

"Yes that was the whole reason I asked" said an irritated Dumbledore

"Then sit down because my tale is a long one" said duo in a monotone voice. With that said the teachers and the students sat down all looking wearily at Duo but still interested in what he had to say began to sit down.

"Before I began my tale about the times of old let me take my cloak off its getting hot in here" said duo. The moment his cloak fell there was a gasp from the women of Hogwarts. There standing right in front of them was the sexiest looking man anyone has ever seen. Duo was about 5'10-5'11 had long black hair tied into a ponytail he had dark red streaks flow within the black and silver tipped bangs, he had the most beautiful green eyes that when looked into was like looking into your soul, and had a body that was very toned not overly muscular but a body that any man would want and women would drool over. Which was pretty much what they were doing right now even some of the teachers were staring. Duo knowing this would happen only smirked and got ready for his story.

"Well before we begin I have a question to ask Albus Dumbledore what do you know about the elves and I'm not talking about house elfs. Said Duo

"Well the only thing I know about them is that they existed one day and the next they were gone forever, why what does this have to do with them" said an interested Dumbledore

"I thought as much, well everyone listen close because I will not repeat myself. Long before any beings walked this earth their existed an entity or (magic) as my people called her how she was born or created know one knows, all we do know is that one day this entity or god or whatever got lonely and because of her loneliness she decided to created other beings to fill in the void. So one day she gathered elements from different parts of nature Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, Darkness, and Lightning. With these element she created the first humanoid type creatures called Elementals." Duo stopped for a moment to let everything soak in, from the astonished looks on their faces he could tell that they were hanging on his every word even the staff looked amazed.

"Now let's see where was I, oh yes when the first elementals were created she watched them build societies, create life, and grow in power but even with these new being the void was still there and it was carrying onto the elemental. One day she sent a message to an elder of my race and told him to create other beings to help her fill in her void. Now here is where it gets sketchy know one knows how the elder did it but before anyone knew it another race entered the mix the race was one far more intelligent than any today some say even more then the elementals but again that's debatable depending on who you ask. This was the race of dragons, not like the ones you see here today these were far more impressive and intelligent and a hell of a lot stronger. So with the elemental and the dragons the void in her was becoming less and less but still it need to be filled so she had a vision of what could fill her void and her vision was that of a human or (wizard and witch) if you prefer. So in trying to make her vision she created two more ancient beings that of the elves and that of the dwarfs. These four being are what we call the ancients. The ancients are ranked by the order that they were created so all were to obey the elemental, than dragons, but no one is sure what was first the dwarfs or the elves so there rank is equal. After these four race started all were in harmony it wasn't until she finally created her vision and the first humans waked the earth and with the humans came our creator's gift, the gift of magic. And once that happened everything spiraled downhill.

"Wait so let me get this straight we as in witches and wizards were not only 5th of this creators beings, but were the reason that bad things started to happen" said an astonished Dumbledore

"Yea pretty much just wait until you here the rest of the story, then you can make your decision on whether I'm right or not." Said a sadden Duo

"Okay then please continue" Said Dumbledore

"Alright so like I said things started going downhill humans started creating more and more different kinds of being but they could not control them so for us to make sure we were not overwhelmed we had to start creating creatures of our own but even we could not control them all. Even though things were a little bad, life was still good for the races it was not perfect harmony but still there was no war or fighting amongst races. But when the humans grew smarter they realized the they could use magic against others and to gain power and that made everything head into a tailspin. The humans were becoming jealous of my peoples powers they started raging against not only our rule but the rule of all the ancients, pretty soon war had broken out and races were soon fighting against each other for no other reason than riches and power. But it wasn't tell a few hundred years later that the end of the ancients rule was finally gone" said Duo in a depressing tone of voice. Duo turned around and moved to look out the window when he got there all was still quite everyone was waiting for him to continue.

"Well what happened did the ancients leave, or were they wiped out or something" said a Miss Hermione Granger

"No they were not, it's because of humans that there are no more ancients around anymore" said a now pensive Duo

"Well then please Mr. Maxwell continue I think I could speak for everyone when I say that we would all like to find out what had happened" Said Dumbledore

With a sigh Duo began the tale again "once the war began it became a bloodshed friend killing friend humans vs. elementals, dragons vs. creature of both light and dark, elves vs. demons, dwarfs vs. goblins, it was horrible I can't even truly describe how bad that war became, no one knew who to truly trust and because of that the war carried on for years. It was approxamently 127 years before the fighting finally stopped." "It was all because of power that whole war, all those lives, all because some humans wanted to be as powerful as a elemental." Said Duo

"And the exact same thing is happening again do any of you know what I mean. Said Duo

"If I am to be correct you would be talking about voldemort is that right" said Dumbledore well many gasped or screamed at the name of tom.

"Yes the same thing is starting again but this time it won't end up like it did for us I have a feeling that it cost humans a lot more now than it did then" Duo said

"What did happen to your people" said Dumbledore

"We left plain and simple. The war was going good for our side until somehow some way a human was able to use our powers. When that happened most knew that our time for the war to end was almost up so we made one last stand. But what we didn't realize was that some of the other ancients joined with the humans. When the battle actually started it lasted days some even say it was a week long battle no side giving up until an elemental betrayed us and killed our king it was then we knew that we could no longer truly win the war so instead we ended it we tried to create a peaceful end but the humans would have none of it. It was then decided that all the ancients would leave this world never to return and create our own worlds hidden away from all that exist even the other ancients. The Dragons would move to the north, the Dwarfs to the south, the Elves the west, and the elementals would move to the east. Our creator was so sadden and angry that we had to leave our own land and it was because of the beings she made, she allowed the ancients to deliver whatever punishment that we saw fit to the traitors, the humans and their allies. So that's exactly what we did for the goblins we made them smaller and significantly cut their magic for the demons we placed them all in another dimension, the humans we made it so that 8/10 of them would lose their magic it was supposed to be forever but things change, and the rest of the magic creatures in some way had got cursed but those are the main ones" said a now depressed Duo everyone was looking horrified that something like that could happen and were wondering if they were still on the curse

"What happened to the ones that had betrayed the ancients" said a now accepting Dumbledore

"Let's see the elves that joined the humans were forced to serve them until the ancient elves or elementals lifted the curse, the Dragons were to become more savage, less intelligent, and smaller along with the loss of their mind speak abilities, the Dwarfs were to become human but lose the ability to do anything they could do before, and the only elemental that betrayed us was tortured to death." Said Duo

"Well then Mr. Maxwell if the others are still alive but only in hiding how does it make you the last living Elemental" said Dumbledore

"Because years later a wizard found out about where the Elementals were living. We were living in a place you might know as Atlantis anyways the wizard that snuck into our city and disrupted our magic not only destroying our society but also sinking my ancestors land. Only ten family made it out all of them going into hiding, who those families were I don't know but I do know none of them exist today"

"So you're saying that your entire race was destroyed by witches and wizards all because of human thrive for power" said Dumbledore in a sorry filled tone

"Unfortunately that is the truth I'm the last of my kind my family died when I was one year old so when I die so does my race" said duo

"But couldn't you just marry someone and have kids to repopulate your race" said McGonagall

"The only person I would have married died a long time ago she was murdered" said Duo

"I sorry to hear that Mr. Maxwell but if you don't mind me asking, exactly how old are you" said Dumbledore. Duo just turned around and with a smirk on his face

"I am just over 451 years old" said Duo with a smile on his face.

"451 years old you don't look a day over 17" said an astonished Dumbledore

"That's because I'm not, well not my body anyway now my mind that's a different story. however I got here it put me back into my 17 year old body but even then elementals can live up to 10,000 years old so I could look like this until I'm over 300 then I'll look just a little older maybe a year or 2 to be exact." Said Duo with mirth in his voice

"That's amazing you must have an extraordinary amount of knowledge" said a still amazed Dumbledore.

"Yes I do, know if you will excuse me I have to see if there are any other ancients still alive" said Duo

"Wait if you have been alive for 451 years shouldn't you know if the ancients are still around" "unless what I heard you say is true and you are from an alternate universe" said Dumbledore just as a gasp came from everyone else in the room

"I don't know for sure right now but that is my best guess. Well if you will excuse me it is about time I get going you know places to go people to see and all that crap." Said Duo as he started to walk away.

But before Duo could leave Professor Snape just woke up, having not heard anything of what was just said he thought something might be up seeing the stranger walking away and the surprise look on everyone's face had made him decided to make his move as well. Well Duos back was turned he stood up aimed his wand at Duos back and yelled7.

"Expulso" said Snape

The curse headed straight for duo. But before the curse had hit it was suddenly engulfed in darkness. As soon as the curse hit the darkness a fast black figure came out and landed right on top of Snape knocking him down. The figure Growled at Snape causing everyone to cower in fear. As soon as the darkness lifted everyone got a look at what tackled Professor Snape. Standing on top of the Professor was a black panther about 5 feet high 4 foot long it has emerald eyes and looked to be about 200-250 pounds.

"You shouldn't have done that Professor Snape I guess I forgot to tell everyone that when an elemental gets control over his or her element they also get a guardian. And this is my guardian I would like everyone to meet my Guardian of darkness "SHADOW"" said a now laughing Duo.

**Authors note: well there you go I hope like I know there are some mistakes but hey I'm not perfect**

**So tell me what you all think love it, hate it, or even pass it just hit me up**

**Like I said I tried to do once a week but I have a lot of work for my senior project so your best bet is to check once every 2 weeks (^-^)**


End file.
